The girls try Cosmo flirting tips
by Elaina96
Summary: Cosmo asked some of the female members of the Teen Titans to try out some of their flirting tips while they secretly film them. I got the idea from a BuzzFeed Yellow youtube video. RobStar. BBRae. CyBee. Flinx.
1. Chapter 1

I got the idea from a BuzzFeed Yellow youtube video.

Cosmo asked some of the female members of the Teen Titans to try out some of their flirting tips while they secretly film them.

…

Everyone rushed around on set as the audience quieted and the cameraman held up three fingers, then two, then one…

"Hello, I'm Amber, and today we are going to have some of the female members of the Teen Titans test out some of our Cosmo flirting tips on their boyfriends." The female Cosmo representative said as she smiled towards the camera, "This is going to be fun. Okay, with us we have… Starfire, the alien power house."

"Greetings." Starfire waved excitedly.

"Jinx, the bad luck sorceress and newly recruited member."

"Hi." Jinx said nicely.

"Bumblebee, the queen bee."

"Hello." Bumblebee said smiling.

"And Raven, the dark, mysterious sorceress."

"Yeah hi." Raven sighed, crossing her arms.

The four girls currently sat on the long couch facing the camera, as Amber sat in a single chair beside them. "Okay girls, are you excited?" Amber asked with a smile.

"Oh yes, I am full of the excitement." Starfire beamed jumping in her seat.

"I guess you can say I'm a little excited." Bumblebee said with a smile.

"I happen to love Cosmo and I'm curious to see how this will turn out." Jinx smirked.

"I really don't care." Raven drawled.

"Okay Jinx, why don't you read the first tip?" Amber asked nicely.

Jinx held up her card and read as the camera focused on her. "Pull your hair loose from a ponytail holder or clip so he can watch your touchable tresses fall around your face." She read clearly as the camera zoomed out to get all of their reactions.

"Okay ladies, any thoughts?" Amber asked.

"Touchable tresses?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, I would think it would be.. you-know sexier if it were in slow motion…" Bumblebee suggested.

"Yeah, like in the movies." Jinx agreed.

"Who calls their hair touchable tresses?" Raven asked again.

"I think it will be cute." Starfire smiled.

"Says the girl who does it more than anyone." Jinx smirked and starfire blushed.

"This isn't going to work." Raven said bluntly.

Amber turned back to the camera, "Okay, now we are going to see a clip of how they did. And I'm going to remind you that the boy's have no idea they are being recorded or what's going on."

…

The screen went to a clip of inside the tower where Starfire and Robin were sitting in the main room on the couch. The TV was on low and Robin was reading a magazine next to Starfire, who sat quietly next to him.

Starfire took a quick glance at the hidden camera in the corner and smiled, before casually stretching her arms and arching her back as she slowly pulled out the hair tie, letting her long red hair fall down her shoulders.

The action definitely caught Robin's eye, as her hair's strawberry scent filled his nose. She then turned to him slowly with a cute smile on her face. He immediately blushed and quickly turned his head back to his magazine, digging his nose into the pages…

…

Bumblebee stood outside the garage door and smiled as she winked at the camera before walking into the room, where Cyborg stood, leaning over his car.

"Hey Sparky." She smirked.

He turned and looked at her, "Oh Hey Bee." He smiled.

"Need any help?" She offered, slowly leaning on his car.

"Actually I'm about done." He said wiping his brow and standing back.

"Well good. I was thinking maybe we could do something later, like go for a ride or maybe get a milkshake?" She smiled and grabbed her hair clip, letting her curly locks fall to her shoulders.

He smirked, "Did you do something new with your hair? It looks nice."

She smiled, "Maybe…"

…

Kid Flash sat in a fancy gaming chair in his room, playing a video game. He pressed the buttons hard and fast as Jinx slowly entered the room.

"Hey Babe." He hollered without turning to her; his eyes hooked on the screen.

She smiled and shut the door, silently walking over to him before putting her arms around his shoulders and leaning on him.

"What are you doing later?" She asked quietly.

"Oh I don't know…" He shrugged, still focusing on the screen.

"Well I was thinking…" She began as she grabbed her hair band, "That maybe we could do something together." She said slowly pulling her hair, letting the strands fall down and tickle his nose.

"Yeah sure babe." He said plainly brushing the hair away, "After this game."

Her mouth dropped at his reaction as she stood back and huffed, before quickly turning around and harshly leaving the room…

…

Raven sat on the couch in the main room and read her book in her lap as Beast Boy sat next to her watching TV.

Raven glanced at the hidden camera in the corner and sighed before reaching behind her and pulling out her hair tie. She didn't add much flair to it as she lightly shook her head, letting her hair fall.

Beside her, Beast Boy took in a big breath through his nose and smiled, "Your hair smells nice, Rae."

"What?" She asked, quickly turning to him.

"Yeah, it's like lavender mixed with vanilla." He said turning to her.

She blushed slightly, as she let her face stare off into the distance. She was somewhat shocked she had gotten a reaction at all…

…

Amber smiled at the camera, "Well I think that went well. Starfire would you like to read the next card?"

Starfire smiled and held up the card, "While conversing with your cutie, lean in so you're about 6 inches from his face, linger for about 3 seconds, then slowly return to your original position."

"What does this accomplish?" Jinx asked.

"Maybe it's a breath check?" Bumblebee shrugged.

"I think it will make them intrigued." Starfire smirked.

"Whatever it is, it will be interesting." Bumblebee noted.

"This isn't going to end well." Raven said shaking her head.

"Well, let's see how they did." Amber smiled.

…

Robin sat on the couch facing Starfire. The TV was off and they were having a back and forth discussion.

"So then I asked him, 'what did that mean?'…" He continued.

Starfire nodded and smiled before making her move and slowly leaning into his expression.

"And he-" He stopped and looked at her as she batted her eyelashes and smiled sweetly, "He um…" and just like that she retreated. Robin's face furrowed in confusion before he continued on with the story, though the punch line was now forgotten…

…

Cyborg and Bumblebee sat at a local café, sipping drinks and eating crumpets.

"-And for the life of me I couldn't figure out what was wrong with it." He said sipping his coffee.

"Yeah…" She smiled, encouraging him to go on.

"So after checking the fuel gauge and the engine I was about to give up. Then I tried starting over and simply started the car, but once I did I heard an odd pop from the back. It turned out someone shoved a Twinkie up my muffler."

She smiled and then slowly leaned forward, "That's interesting, I could only guess who it could have been."

He let out a small laugh as he stared at her, "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Nothing," She said simply with a small smile as she pulled away…

…

Kid Flash sat at the kitchen table across from Jinx, he was telling a exciting story as she somewhat pretended to listen.

"And just like that I ran over the Mississippi river." He said in an overly excited tone.

Jinx smiled and leaned in close, "Wow…" She said, softly batting her eyes.

"I know right!" He said unfazed, and she inwardly sighed as she slowly pulled away…

…

Beast Boy and Raven sat at the kitchen island. She was enjoying her cup of tea as he drank some hot chocolate, and they had a somewhat enjoyable conversation.

"-And then I shoved the Twinkie up the muffler." Beast Boy beamed.

Raven slightly looked back and forth, making sure they were alone before she made her move, and slowly moved forward towards his expression.

"I bet it's still there." He went on before slowing down somewhat perplexed.

She stayed still, clearly still listening.

"And I, umm…" He stammered, before slowly leaning in towards her face, about to kiss her before she pulled away to her original position.

He stared at her confused as her face remained expressionless.

"Umm… what was that?" He couldn't help but ask dumfounded…

…

"Well that one was fun." Amber smiled back at the camera, "Bumblebee, would you read the next question please?"

Bumblebee held up her card and cleared her throat, "Rub your shoulder like you have a painful crick, then gently sigh. Not only will he find this extremely sexy, but you might even score a massage."

"This is just teaching women to not be honest." Raven said bluntly and no one else seemed to have an a opinion on the matter.

Amber smiled her fake smile at the camera, "Well, let's see how they did."

…

Starfire and Robin both sat in the main room on the couch. The TV was off as they both sat in a content quietness, with them both reading their own magazines next to the other.

But unlike Robin, Starfire wasn't completely focusing on her magazine. She smiled inwardly before slowly rubbing her shoulder and letting out a small sigh. And it got Robins attention.

"Are you okay?" He asked looking away from his book.

"Yeah, I think I might have pulled something in training yesterday, that's all."

"Oh, do you want me to rub it for you? I give a mean back massage." He offered with a smirk at the end.

She smiled, "That would be wonderful."

…

Bumblebee sat on a backless desk chair in Cyborg's room. She watched as he walked back and forth from computers, checking his systems and maybe working on something.

What he was doing didn't seem to be that important so she decided to make her move. With a stretch of her arm she rubbed her shoulder and sighed. It got his attention as he stopped what he was doing. "You okay?" He asked, turning towards her.

"I'm fine, I think I just pulled something during patrol the other night." She said, continuing to rub her shoulder and neck.

"Do you need something? I could get you some Icy-Hot?" He offered.

She smiled, "I think I'll be Okay."

…

Jinx walked into the main room and saw Kid Flash sitting on the couch watching TV. She smiled and walked up to him, sitting next to him. Before slowly rubbing her shoulder and letting out a sigh.

She made sure she did it during a boring add so she could get his full attention, and it worked, as he turned to face her.

"Is your back sore?" He asked.

"It's a little tender, but I think it will be fine." She said rubbing it and letting out a small groan.

"Maybe I could rub it for you?" He offered with a smile, "It might make you feel better."

She turned to him and smiled sweetly, "Would you? That would be so sweet."

…

Raven and Beast Boy sat casually on the bed in her room. She was cross-legged, reading her book, as he laid flat on his back holding a comic over his head.

Slowly she reached her arm up and rubbed her shoulder letting out a small sigh, and it caused him to lift up his head and look at her in concern. "Are you okay?"

Without even looking up from her book she answered, "I'm fine, I think I just slept wrong that's all."

He put his comic down and sat up, causing her to look away from her book and at him.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

He smiled, "I was going to rub your back."

"No, you don't have to, I'm fine." She said quickly and he smirked in response.

"Oh come on Rae, it's just a back rub, I promise I'll be gentle." He said getting near her…

…

"Didn't they do great?" Amber asked the camera as she smiled nicely, "Now, Raven, I believe it's your turn to read."

Raven sighed and held up her card, "Use your tongue to get that last crumb off your lips?… I'm sorry, but I know for a fact that no guy is going to find food on your face attractive." She said bluntly.

"Yeah I agree, I mean how am I supposed to get a crumb on my lip without looking like an idiot?" Jinx asked.

"Yeah, I mean when there's food on your face, you look like you don't know how to eat." Bumble bee added.

"Well," Amber smiled, ignoring their objection, "Let's see how they did."

…

Starfire and Robin sat on the couch in the main room. They were watching a movie and eating a bowl of chips. They playfully looked at one another as Robin smiled and lifted up his hand, lightly brushing his thumb on the top of her lip and dusting off the crumb. In response, she giggled and blushed, eating another chip…

…

Cyborg and Bumblebee sat outside their local diner eating ice cream cones and making small talk. Casually, Bumblebee let some ice cream get on her nose and Cyborg smiled, grabbing his napkin and cleaning the dessert off her face…

…

Jinx went with a different approach at the task.

While eating some chocolate, she made sure she had Kid flash's attention when she got some of the treat on her lip, and pretending like she didn't notice him staring, she slowly let her tongue delicately clean her upper lip in a motion that only could be described as seductive…

…

commercial break…

…


	2. Chapter 2

…

"And we are back." Amber smiled, "Now Raven we couldn't help but notice you didn't participate in the seductive crumb on the lip."

"That's because I find the whole thing to be absurd and I refuse to purposefully put food on my face." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"In other words… she's a killjoy." Jinx huffed.

"Well, okay then. Starfire, let's go back to you with our last question." Amber smiled, moving on.

Starfire grinned and held up her card, "Grab his ass on your way into a restaurant, or store." She giggled.

"No, that's sexual assault." Raven said shaking her head.

"Do men even like having their ass grabbed?" Bumblebee asked.

"I think it might backfire, like, what if it gets them turned on and they're in public, it would just be uncomfortable for them, right?" Jinx asked.

"Well, let's see how they did." Amber smiled, cueing the clip.

…

Starfire and Robin sat at a small bistro, they were sharing some French fries and exchanging small talk. It was very enjoyable and when Robin got up to get more mustard, Starfire slapped his ass… He immediately stopped and turned to look at her as she gave an innocent smile.

"Um, Okay then." He said awkwardly, before continuing with his task…

…

Bumblebee and Cyborg sat in the common room on the couch. They were watching some TV and sharing popcorn until the bowl went empty.

"Oh, I'll go make some more." He said getting up with the bowl and as he walked past her, she slapped his metal butt.

He stood still at the action and blinked a few times in bewilderment before turning to her, "Ah, what was that?" He asked but she only smirked in response…

…

Jinx and Kid Flash sat at the local dinner eating ice-cream Sundaes. Jinx mindlessly steered around her dessert, forced to hear an all too familiar story again.

"And just like that I ran over the Mississippi river." He said excitedly.

She let out an unnoticed sigh, as she purposefully spilt a dab of her ice-cream, "Oops, KF, could you get me a napkin?" She asked sweetly.

"Oh, sure." He said as he got up, and before he could say his, 'Back in a flash,' line, she slapped his ass.

He stilled with a surprised expression as he turned to her, and he couldn't help but cock an eyebrow and smirk as he addressed her. "Well what do we have here? I guess someone's feeling frisky." He grinned…

…

Raven awkwardly sat in the main room on the sofa next to Beast Boy. They were watching TV, and she inwardly sighed, knowing what she would have to do.

Silently calming herself, she turned to him, "Could you grab the remote?" She asked, glancing over at the controller on the coffee table.

"Yeah sure." He said and got up to grab it, but upon rising, he felt her slap him on his behind.

He immediately recoiled, falling on the floor and backing away from her in a panic.

"What's wrong, what I do?!" He asked in panicked confusion.

"What? nothing." She told him.

"Are you mad?" He asked.

"No, I'm not mad." She clarified.

"But you slapped me."

"Yeah but…" She tried to explain.

"Did I do something wrong? you've been acting weird all week and I-"

"No, it's just there's this thing going on." She interrupted, "You did nothing wrong…"

…

"Well… wasn't that interesting?" Amber said with a smile at the camera.

Raven sat uncomfortably in her seat, rubbing her temples, trying to calm herself from the situation.

"I do believe there is more to the tape." Jinx smirked and Raven immediately turned to her scared.

"No there isn't!" She blurted.

"Oh please show the rest." Starfire said excitedly.

"There's no rest!" Raven yelled in a panic.

"Okay, okay." Amber reassured before turning to the camera, "Here's the rest."

"NO!..."

…

"Did I do something wrong? you've been acting weird all week and I-"

"No, it's just there's this thing going on." She interrupted, "You did nothing wrong…"

"Are you breaking up with me?" He suddenly asked, getting up off the ground.

"What?! No. Of course not."

"Then what's going on? Why did you slap me?"

"It, it was playful." She shrugged trying to explain.

"What, playful? Y-you never do anything playful."

"Well maybe I wanted to try something out." She shrugged.

"So you slapped my ass?" He asked. She looked away and blushed.

He stared at her for a minute, before a small smile crept up on his face. "Well you-know, this would have been more approachable with baby steps." He said walking up to her on the couch.

"What?" She asked turning to look at him.

"Well I'm all for playing around, you-know… playful shoves, teasing and kisses."

"Oh." She blushed again.

"Frankly I'm just glad you weren't breaking up with me." He smiled, suddenly leaning down and pulling her into a hug.

She was surprised by the action and felt somewhat upset with herself for making him think that she was going to dump him, as she quickly hugged him back.

He let out a satisfied sigh and pulled away, yet still at an arms length as he smiled at her, and she smiled back… until their smiles fell, along with eyelids, as they slowly leaned in and kissed sweetly.

She slowly creeped her arms around him as she leaned back on the couch, taking him with her as they continued to kiss deeply and hands began to wander to… to…ooo – the screen went blank.

"What! What happened?" Jinx asked in desperation as everyone looked around, and the camera quickly focused on Raven in the corner, holding two ends of a major plug in.

"Shows over." She growled, dropping the cords.

"Oh come on Raven…" Starfire whined.

"Yeah, we were just getting to the good part…" Jinx added as Raven went back to her seat and harshly sat down.

"So Raven…" Amber couldn't help but smirk, "Wanna tell us what was going on there?"

Raven blushed and looked away, "I forgot we were being watched, Okay."

"Yeah, I guess you had something else on your mind, huh?" Jinx smirked and Raven immediately turned to her with a venomous glare.

"Anyway," Amber smiled as the camera turned back to her, "We have another surprise up our sleeves."

"Wait, What?!" Raven asked, practically terrified.

"Oh goody!" Starfire beamed, clapping her hands.

"Oh goody indeed." Amber finished, "This whole time the boys have been backstage watching the whole thing." Amber smiled.

"WHAT!" Raven yelled in alarm.

"Guys, come on out!" Amber hollered with an arm gesture.

Of course the audience went wild, like they did when the Titan girls were introduced, and the guy's greeted it with timid waves and bashful smiles.

There was just enough room for each guy to sit down next to their partner as Amber introduced them.

"Well first of all we have the boy wonder, Robin." Robin nodded and sat down next to Starfire as they addressed one another with their names.

"Robin." She blushed.

"Star." He smirked.

"Next we have Cyborg, the half man, half machine." Amber smiled as Cyborg sat down next to Bumblebee.

"Well I bet you feel pretty proud for pulling a fast one on me?" He said smiling at her.

She grinned, "Indeed I do."

"Okay, next we have the speedster, Kid Flash."

Kid Flash awkwardly sat next to Jinx, feeling somewhat bad he didn't act that romantic during some of the clips, as they silently looked at one another.

"And finally the shape shifter, Beast Boy." Amber smiled and Beast Boy sat down next to Raven.

He immediately felt bad for her, knowing very well she must have been mortified during the last clip.

"Are you okay?" He asked, quietly grabbing her hand.

She didn't answer, but instead nodded and gripped his hand back.

"Okay guy's, I bet you're all pretty excited." Amber smirked, and the guys either nodded or shrugged, not really giving a direct answer.

"Great," Amber smiled, "Okay, so what we're going to do, is go over every clip and ask you how you think it went. Okay, so the first one was…" Amber read the card, "Pull your hair loose from a ponytail holder or clip so he can watch your touchable tresses fall around your face." Amber then looked towards the guys, "What did you think of when they did that?

"Um… well I liked it." Robin somewhat blushed and Starfire giggled.

"I thought it was fun and flirty." Cyborg smiled and Bumblebee rested her head on his shoulder in response.

"Um… I'm sure I would have enjoyed it more if I was aware of it happening." Kid Flash said, awkwardly sinking into his seat.

"I liked it, a lot," Beast boy said, "I think you should do more tricks with your hair more often." He encouraged Raven and she elbowed him in response.

"Wonderful, Okay the next one was, 'while conversing with your cutie, lean in so you're about 6 inches from his face, linger for about 3 seconds, then slowly return to your original position." Amber read with a smile before turning towards them again.

"Well it definitely caught my attention." Robin said.

"It, it confused me. But I did like it in a weird way." Cyborg admitted.

"I wish I was paying attention." Kid Flash sighed.

"Um… I found it to be a bit misleading." Beast Boy shrugged.

Amber smiled as the camera then went back to her. "Okay the next card was, 'rub your shoulder like you have a painful crick, then gently sigh. Not only will he find this extremely sexy, but you might even score a massage."

"I guess I kind of liked it, I mean I don't mind giving out massages." Robin shrugged.

"I'm not good at massages and I didn't even think that might be what she wanted." Cyborg answered.

Bumblebee playfully rolled her eyes as soon as he said it, "It clearly didn't go as expected." She said referring to the Icy-Hot.

"I'm just happy I caught on to this one, and it lead to quite a fun night." Kid Flash hinted and Jinx immediately turned to him and lightly slapped his chest.

"As usual Raven was stubborn and against it," Beast Boy smirked, and Raven glared at him, "But I proved to her otherwise." He beamed and she huffed in response.

Amber smiled and held up another card, "Okay the next one is, 'use your tongue to get that last crumb off your lips while eating with him."

"I can kind of seeing it going wrong, but in my case it was adorable." Robin said and Starfire smiled, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I guess I liked it." Cyborg smiled.

"Man, it was Hot." Kid Flash said loudly and Jinx could only smirk and inwardly self praise herself.

"Why didn't you do this one, Rae?" Beast boy asked turning towards her.

"I'm not going to purposefully put food on my face." She said simply.

"But I bet you would have looked super cute." He objected with a small whine.

"Okay then," Amber interrupted, "Our last one was, 'grab his ass on your way into a restaurant, or store. Guys what did you think when your ass was grabbed?" Amber asked with a smile.

"I wouldn't say I didn't like it, it just threw me off." Robin admitted.

"I found it to be kind of humorous." Cyborg shrugged.

"I was a big fan of the ass grab." Kid Flash smiled, "Jinx, feel free to grab my ass any time you want." He said, turning to her.

"Noted." She smiled.

"And you, Beast Boy?" Amber asked.

Beast Boy stared at his feet before slowly glancing towards Raven. "How do you want me to answer this?" He asked quietly.

"Well, we all know you're up for playing around." Amber hinted teasingly.

Beast boy sunk deeper into his seat, and Raven did the same.

"I guess we could always play the clip again." Amber suggested, just to get two shouts in protest.

"NO!" they both said quickly.

"Nope, I'm a big fan of the ass grab, big fan." He said quickly to get his answer over with.

"And how did you feel about the kiss afterwards?" Amber asked, and the others couldn't help but snicker and giggle to themselves.

"Umm… Beast boy shuddered.

"Does this show even have an ending?" Raven asked, somewhat desperately.

"Actually we are at the end. But I do have one final question. Can we get another kiss?" Amber asked.

"Not a chance." Raven said sternly and just like that, got up, grabbed Beast Boy's hand, and stormed off the set.

"Well that was fun and very entertaining, if I do say so myself." Amber said to the camera. "Join us next week when we interview Wonder Girl and get some of her Amazon beauty tips."

…


End file.
